Pokochaj mnie na nowo
by Karou101
Summary: Po zerwaniu z Magnusem, Ale pogrąża się w rozpaczy. Przepełniony smutkiem prosi Razjela o szansę na naprawienie swoich błędów. Anioł lituje się nad chłopakiem i cofa go w czasie do momentu sprzed poznania Magnusa. Czy Alec zdobędzie jego miłość ponownie?
1. Chapter 1

_**Witajcie!**_

_**Na początku chcę przeprosić za długą nieobecność, ale wiecie jak to jest pod koniec roku. Ciągle trzeba poprawiać jakieś oceny. Na razie nie będę publikować nowych rozdziałów z "Jesteśmy jak Romeo i Julia", ponieważ muszę jeszcze troszkę nad nią popracować i udoskonalić fabułę. **_

_**Miłego czytania!**_

_**Wszystkie prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare.**_

* * *

**Prolog**

Serce Magnusa nie biło tak jak innych ludzi. Rytm był wolniejszy, ale stały. Czasami Alec myślał, że to najbardziej stała rzecz w jego życiu.*

Alexander Lightwood nigdy nie płakał. Był Nocnym Łowcą, a oni nie przejmują się bólem, nie okazują słabości. Nie płakał , gdy odnosił rany w walce. Nie płakał, gdy umarł jego mały, bezbronny i niewinny braciszek. Nie płakał, gdy zobaczył obrzydzenie na twarzach jego rodziców, tuż po tym jak pocałował Magnusa i wszyscy poznali jego orientację. Nie płakał, gdy jego Parabatai został porwany przez okrutnego syna Valentina, człowieka, który zamordował prawdziwego Sebastiana Verlaca, by potem używać jego tożsamości, Jonathana. Ale teraz, tuż po tym jak popełnił największy błąd swojego życia, zranił jedyną osobę którą kiedykolwiek pokochał, nie mógł powstrzymać spływających mu po policzku łez.

Aku cinta kamu. Kocham cię, ale to niczego nie zmienia.*

Teraz, biegnąc ciemnymi i wyludniałymi uliczkami Nowego Yorku, czuł coraz większą rozpacz. Tak jakby jego serce zamiast krwi zaczęło tłoczyć poczucie winy, straty i smutek. Mimo że jego ciało drżało od targających nim niepowstrzymanych spazmów szlochu, to wciąż biegł. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz upadnie resztki sił odejdą i pozostanie mu tylko rezygnacja. Tylko pustka.

Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood.*

Zimny wiatr smagał jego mokrą od łez twarz. Tak samo zimny jak głos Magnusa, gdy wymawiał jego imię. Nigdy wcześniej tak się do nie zwracał. Był jednocześnie dziwnie obojętny i zdenerwowany. Jego oczy, zwykle pełne uczucia, były odległe i nieprzeniknione. Patrzył na niego jak na obcą osobę. Jakby nigdy go nie kochał. Przyśpieszył. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć sie w domu. Błąd. Instytut już nie był jego domem. On już nie miał domu. Zostały mu po nim tylko wspomnienia. Choć mijał wiele różnych budynków, przed oczami widział tylko jeden. Stara kamienica na Brooklynie. Miejsce, gdzie po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Miejsce, gdzie wszystko sie zaczęlo. Był wtedy inny. Bardziej naiwny, nieśmiały, nie potrafił uwierzyć w siebie ani docenić tego co posiadał. Zapatrzony w Jace'a ponieważ tak było łatwiej, bezpieczniej. Ale przejżał na oczy. Magnus go zmienił.

To koniec. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć, już nigdy Alec.*

A teraz miał go stracić. Ponieważ popełnił ten cholerny błąd. Jak on mógł jej posłuchać. Przecież Magnus go ostrzegał, tłumczył mu, że Camille jest podłą manipulantką i nie wolno jej ufać. Że spróbuje go wykorzystać. A on nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dał się jej podejść. Kiedy jej uierzył. Był taki glupi. A jednak nie mógł przestać odczuwać tego irracjonalnego strachu o to, że Magnus go zostawi i zazdrości o tych wszystkich, z którymi czarownik był i z którymi będzie. Tysiące myśli wirowało mu w głowie, kiedy pchnął masywne drzwi Instytutu i pędem zmierzał do windy. Miał nadzieję, że nie spotka nikogo po drodze. Nie był jeszcze gotowy by o tym rozmawiać. Sam jeszcze nie mógł tego zaakceptować. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to koniec. To koniec, to koniec, to koniec, to koniec, to koniec, to koniec. Nie ma już Magnusa i Aleca, śmiejących się z dowcipów, które tylko oni rozumieli, patrzących na siebie z uczuciem, które tylko oni dzielili i szczęśliwych ponieważ, gdy byli razem nic więcej się nie liczyło, ponieważ myśleli, że nic ich nie ogranicza, że istnieją tylko oni i nic innego nie a wpływu na ich miłość. Teraz, jest już tylko Magnus, Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu, piękny i egzotyczny mężczyzna z przeszłością będącą jego mroczną tajemnicą oraz Alec, Nocny Łowca, żałosny chłopiec ze złamanym sercem, niepotrafiący poradzić sobie z okrótną prawdą. Teraz jest sam. Sam. Samotny. Na jego szczęście nie spotkał nikogo, gdy tak biegł korytażami Instytutu. Wpadł do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi, blokując je jednocześnie runami. Osunął się po nich powoli, tak, że teraz klęczał na podłodze i szlochając, zakrył twarz dłońmi. Jest sam. Bez Magnusa. Sam. Bez miłości. Sam. Bez nadzieji. W końcu zrozumiał. Poddał się. Przestał się opierać. Mury wokół jego umysłu runęły niczym domek z kart.

To koniec.

Pozwolił sobie płakać i krzyczeć z rozpaczy. Po kilku chwilach, mogących byś równie dobrze minutami jak i godzinami, zaczął wołać imię Anioła.

\- Razjelu! Proszę...błagam wysłuchaj mnie! Błagam cię! Dam ci wszystko czego zapragniesz! Wszystko co mam! Tylko...proszę...proszę daj mi szansę naprawić swój błąd! Razjelu!

Klęczał na podłodze i szlochał. Miał nadzieje, że może Anioł usłyszy jego wołanie i przybędzie. Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej zrezygnowany, kiedy poczuł jak powietrze wokół niego gęstnieje i robi się coraz cięższe. Nagły rozbłysk biało-złotego światła chwilowo go oślepił. Ze światła powoli wynużyła się wysoka sylwetka cała ze złota. Była piękna, silna i zachwycająca. Alec poczuł się jedocześnie olśniony i przerażony. Czuł moc bijącą od Anioła. Razjel powoli rozłożył skrydła, które wypełniły czałe pomieszczenie. Były piękne, ogromne i złote. Skórę i włosy miał w tym samym kolorze. Oczy złote i bez białek spoglądały na niego z ciekawością i naganą.

-Kto śmie mnie wzywać?- przemówił głosem donośnym przypominającym bicie dzwonów.

-J...Ja. Znaczy sie Alec. Nocny Łowca.-wyjąkał.

-Dlaczego mnie wzywasz i zakłócasz mój spokój?-zagrzmiał anioł.

_-Am...Am...- Raziel patrzy na niego z góry -Ja...on...razem...znów..._

_-Chłopcze wysłów się._

_-Chcę by Magnus mnie pokochał na nowo- wyszeptał._

_-Chcesz by syn demona cię pokochał? Ja nie jestem wróżką. Jestem Aniołem dziecko._

_-Wiem...- dodał smutno -Proszę...możesz sprawić bym miał szansę naprawy tego co zepsułem? Ja nie mogę bez niego żyć. On jest moim światłem. Jest moją miłością. Nie umiem bez niego funkcjonować...Proszę._

_Kiedy Raziel spoglądał na klęczącego przed nim płaczącego chłopca, jego złote oczy wypełniły się czymś, czego nie czuł od wielu lat. Wypełniły się ludzkimi uczuciami. Ludzkim współczuciem. Nie czuł tego, od czasu kiedy Jonathan Nocny Łowca błagał go o jego krew. Choć stworzył rasę nadludzi, nigdy nie przejmował się tym, co się z nimi dzieje. Anioły nigdy nie ingerowały w swoje twory na ziemi. Raziel popełnił ten błąd już dwa razy. Ale teraz sytuacja była inna. Chłopiec przed nim nie prosił o moce. Prosił tylko o szansę na naprawienie swoich błędów. O nic więcej. Raziel bez problemu zajrzał w głąb jego zbyt złamanego serca. Serce Alexandra Lightwooda było rozdrobnione na kawałeczki. Popełnił jeden błąd, który tak wiele zaważył na jego życiu. I Raziel nie mógł się powstrzymać przed współczuciem. Wiedział jak to jest stracić kogoś najcenniejszego. Sam stracił wielu bliskich, wielu braci, po upadku Lucyfera. Nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie litości wobec młodego mężczyzny przed sobą. I właśnie dlatego postanowił mu pomóc._

-Mogę cofnąć cię w czsie- rzek po chwili milczenia Anioł - Przenieść cię do momentu sprzed poznania twojego czarownika.

-Tak! Proszę zrób to!- wykrzyknął Alec unosząc twarz mokrą od łez.

-Muszę cię więc ostrzec. Ingerowanie w czas zawsze ma swoje konsekwencje. Jesteś gotów je ponieść?

\- Jeśli to oznacza odzyskanie Magnusa to odpowiedź brzmi tak. Jestem gotów na wszystko.

\- Dobrze. Ale pamiętaj co mówiłem ci o konsekwencjach. Zaraz zemdlejesz. Gdy się obudzisz, będziesz trochę zdezorientowany, ale to minie. Uwarzaj na to co robisz i mówisz. Zachowasz swoje wspomnienia, ale nikt inny nie będzie nic pamiętał z tego co wydarzylo się od momentu w którym się obudzisz. Czasoprzestrzeń jest delikatna, więc bądź ostrożny.

Anioł zamknął oczu i po chwili Aleca otoczyła złota poświata. Nie mógł powstrzymac delikatnego uśmiechu, gdy myślał: "To jeszcze nie koniec. Teraz mam drugą szansę i wykorzystam ją jak należy" Chwilę później zamknął oczy i otoczyła go ciemność.

* * *

_**Teks pisany kursywą jest wymyślony przez Intoxic, której bardzo dziękuję za pomoc. **_

_*** cytat z "Miasta Zagubionych Dusz"-Cassandry Clare**_

_**Jak wam się podoba nowa historia? Dajcie znać w komentarzu. **_

_**Pozdrawiam Karou**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ważna informacja

To nie jest nowy rozdział tej historii, o której jak mam nadzieję ktoś jeszcze pamięta. Pszepraszam za to, że zniknęłam na rok. Jednakże postanowiłam wziąć się w garść i kontynuować tę opowieść. Znalazłam czas oraz motywację w postaci komentarza użytkowniczki Czarny brokacik za który bardzo dziękuję. Tak więc moi drodzy od tej pory zacznę dodawać rozdziały regularnie.

Raz jeszcze bardzo przepraszam :(

Pozdrawiam wszystkich którzy jeszcze o mnie nie zapomnieli, Karou


End file.
